


let's go on for a long time

by InMomentsLikeThese



Category: HINAPIA, HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMomentsLikeThese/pseuds/InMomentsLikeThese
Summary: HINAPIA one-shots1. “Uhm,” says Bada, hefts the strap of her guitar bag a little higher from where it’s slipping off of her shoulder, shakes water out of her hair, “I saw the thing outside about auditions?” (Band AU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	let's go on for a long time

_were you waiting for me (Band AU)_

* * *

“Uhm,” says Bada, hefts the strap of her guitar bag a little higher from where it’s slipping off of her shoulder, shakes water out of her hair, “I saw the thing outside about auditions?”

The person bent over the trash can straightens up.

Bada tries her best to not take a step backwards. She’s here to audition, not to run away, but good lord is this person tall.

Short hair is flicked out of a gaze that Bada can practically feel travel up from the scuffed toes of the Converses she’s had since middle school all the way to the top of her somewhat frizzy hair. (What can she say, it’s raining outside and sometimes hair is going to do what hair is going to do.)

She straightens up and puts on her best nervous smile.

“My name’s Bada. Like the sea.”

The person puts the broom down, steps closer holding out a hand that Bada cannot help notice consists mostly of exceedingly long fingers.

“Minkyeung,” the person, well, Minkyeung, says, “it’s a pleasure. The others will be here in a bit, feel free to find a spot to put your bag and get comfy. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions.”

Bada nods. Even though she really wants to ask questions like ‘get comfy?’ and ‘the others?’ and ‘do you mean I should plug my bass guitar in?’ and ‘ok so just how tall are you?’, she just shuffles to one side and does as she is told.

Wait.

Did she just say _Minkyeung_?

* * *

It all kind of happens pretty well, randomly. 

And by randomly, Bada means that she was literally running home in the rain one day when she came face to face with a lamp post. She’ll never tell anyone that this actually happened because she’s way too old to be walking into immovable, opaque objects let alone actually run into one, but anyway that did happen and while nothing broke, thank goodness, there was a flyer which literally said ‘BASS PLAYER WANTED. WE DON’T BITE’ which as far as first experiences with a band go seem pretty positive.

Nah. 

Bada’s just certain she’s crazy. 

Well, after being part of three almost-bands that all disappeared into thin air (and other high school commitments like the SATs), she really just wants to be able to play a song for an audience at this point and if the band says they don’t bite, that’s a win, right?

* * *

It turns out the others are a trio who troop in with chicken skewers in a bag. Bada calls them blonde, short black and tall black in her head. She’ll figure out names when they actually introduce themselves but they look intimidating even if short black is probably not very much taller than her. She’s starting to think this is a terrible idea. Maybe they do actually bite.

“She’s perfect,” says blonde, “she’s so cute.”

“She hasn’t plugged her bass in yet,” laughs tall black.

“Walking in here like that takes guts. She’s got guts. I like her,” says short black.

“You don’t just get to say you like her and then she’s in,” Minkyeung shrugs, “nothing against you Bada dear, it’s just that it’d make sense to actually play with you before figuring out if this is a good arrangement for us both.”

Bada nods fervently. That makes a lot of sense. It also sounds like the definition of an audtion. Which is what she is here for.

“Also, this is a democracy,” says tall black, “so you don’t just get to decide, Yaebin.”

“Well, I don’t know if this really counts as a democracy,” Minkyeung smirks, “but yes, everyone, this is Bada. Bada, this is Eunwoo, Gyeongwon and Yaebin, our motley, late crew.”

Blonde Eunwoo holds out a chicken skewer, “like the sea?”

Bada nods.

* * *

Bada knows who Minkyeung is.

She doesn’t know how she didn’t see it earlier. 

Minkyeung would hardly blend into a crowd and this isn’t the first time that Bada has seen Minkyeung in a music venue before, though this is most certainly a very different circumstance.

Sitting there, watching Minkyeung bustle about the small practice room dusting things off, her short bob framing her face, Bada knows that she knows exactly who Kim Minkyeung (172 cm former? electric guitarist of a band that disbanded in May) is, has a feeling she knows who ‘the others’ are going to be.

It at once terrifies and excites her.

Oh God they’re like, actually experienced. (She’s never actually performed before, she’s just going to screw this all up for them, or she’s not even going to be good enough, is she?)

Good god they can actually perform. (If she makes it in somehow, there’s so much she’ll be able to learn.) 

A shiver runs straight down her spine.

* * *

Bada plugs her bass in, hefts it over her shoulder, fingers closing around her pick.

Gyeongwon gives her a thumbs up from the keyboard, Minkyeung’s eyes flick up, down, then a smile curves on her lips.

“1, 2,” says Yaebin as her drumsticks come down.

Eunwoo sings and Bada knows that this is where she wants to be.


End file.
